Gibberish
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A story about the flash where John and Rose meet in the castle on the Battlefield, and the one where John dies the first time by Bec Noir. I know I do a horrible john , so forgive me, but I think I did pretty well on Rose. Um...John confesses only to have her killed by none other than Bec Noir. R&R Honestly.


Enjoy my horrible John~!

* * *

John walks down the empty corridor, echoes bouncing off the wall with each of his footsteps. His PDA beeps, red letters following shortly after.

TG: for the love of jesus shitting in a casket  
TG: just tell her  
EB: i should say the same for you and jade dave  
TG: weve dated before  
TG: not really  
TG: technically  
TG: fuck whatever  
TG: yes we did egbert  
EB: ill try when i meet up with her okay?  
EB: bye dave

John turns off the device, turning a corner to see-

"Rose?"John is able to grab the girl's attention, making her stand from her seat.

"Gwkki, Hign." She said in her grimdark language, which sounded like gibberish to him. (A/N: Remember, you can decipher grimdark by finding that letter and going one to the LEFT. It takes a while, I know.)

"What gibberish are you speaking, Rose?" John chuckles.

"Hign. Bi. Tiy hyar x'b;r ybswearbs nw." She spoke again. She knew she wasn't understood, but tried anyway.

"What about sausage?"

Rose groaned and slapped her forehead. She took his hand and dragged him to the table that she was previously at.

She points from picture to picture until her pale index finger lands on-

"Grimdark?" John reads out in horror

"So you can't understand me, Rose?"

She made a switch around gesture with her hands.

"You can?"

Nod.

"It's not the best time...but, I gotta tell you something."

Silence formed the air around the two before John swallowed hard.

"I-uh-like you, Rose. More than a friend."

The other blushed a deep crimson red and you could clearly see it through her pale complexion, and her eyes widened, tears (of joy) obscuring her vision.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you s-" John was cut off. Ha, payback-wait.

He was cut off.

By Rose.

...Kissing him. Aw~, that's so romantic! I'mma leave them be.

His minds races as he feels himself wrap his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss he longed for.

**What am I doing?! **He thinks to himself, even though he knew he wanted it to happen. Then, he notices something.

She's...sparkling?

Glowing? No, er...transforming? Yea, that's it. Transforming.

Her skin color returned to normal, and her clothes the same, but that aura of black faded away slowly.

Rose opens her eyes and moves away slightly, removing one hand from the back of John's head to hold her forehead. "Lord, do I have the worst headache ever for some reason..."

John's eyes sparkled with joy as he hugged her tight and close to him, like she'll leave again. He scoffed into her soft, cotton, hand-sewn dress. "You're the only one who makes my heart beat faster than a running cheetah, but...I'm glad you're back."

Rose seemed to quickly take in what happened and hugged him back with one arm, and stroked his messy bob of black hair with the other. "I am glad to be back as well..."

They soon stand, and John refuses to let Rose go, which Rose oddly agrees with. They are at the staircase leading upwards before Rose stops.

Her sudden halt makes John blink at her in confusion.

"John." Rose whispers, her blonde hair hanging in front of her purple eyes. "You won't like what you see up there. But, before we head up, I have one thing to say."

John is silent as fear and anxiety slowly takes over.

"When you see what is up there, promise me you'll stay calm. Please, John." She pushed back her hair, and her eyes showed, instead of confidence, fear and hope at the same time. "_Please._"

"If it's really that much to you Rose." John nods as they continued upwards.

* * *

The sky is still pouring blackened drops of sorrow of which Rose created when she landed here, when she was Grimdark. Those drops rush down her face as red overpowers the black underneath.

John looked down at his dead father and Rose's dead mother in bewildered astonishment and fear.

Rose stood behind him in helplessness, shaking in her shoes. She knew she couldn't do anything to stop John from avenging his father. She was also helpless in the eyes of Jack.

Rose saw the red anger in the other's blue eyes and knew it was done. She was already too late.

In mere seconds, John is laying on the checkered tile with a stab to the heart, his clothing marked with red as he lays in said place.

Rose watches this in growing fury and sadness. After the damage is done, she hangs her head, and taps into the last remaining grimdark she had within her, that horrid black aura now so inviting.

Rose spoke one sentence before her voice was taken over by the garbled words once again.

**"This. Is. War."**

She locks gazes with Bec Noir.

She could have sworn she saw sympathy in the dog's eyes, but it vanished quickly as they fought over the dead boy.

He was overpowering her; she was about to lose this battle. She was thrown back first into the tile, and she spat blood as she hit the rock hard tile.

She staggered to roll to her side, and she saw John floating up magically, glowing.

She wrote a single sentence in the black and red around her, smearing the last word as she blacked out...

* * *

John awoke to see Bec Noir still there, staring almost sympathetically at something next to him.

He looked over...His eyes widened with denial.

"No." He mouthed, no sound squeezing out. "No." A whisper coming out. "No. No. No."

He crawled over to Rose's limp body, she was on her side next to a sentence on the ground. "Rose. Rose, wake up. Come on. Please wake up. See?" He painfully smiled. "I'm awake. Please get up..." He sobbed into her still soft dress as he held her close to him, and she was ice cold to his touch.

He looked down at the words that she had previously had been curled up around. The last word was smeared, but he read it aloud.

"Help us all..."

"Beat the game..." He finished in his mind with the utmost of sorrow showing through his sky blue eyes. The last word was, 'John'.

John then looked at Bec Noir, who was standing in front of him, his dog ears flattened against his head. He still held Rose's cold, limp body close as John hoarsely asked something, clear tears hitting the black and red stained tile.

**"Why?" Was all he asked.**

* * *

I just realized after I wrote this that it was like the backstory to Rose's and John's part in 'Play The Game'. Ha ha... :'D


End file.
